Forbidden love
by Nefertel
Summary: Bella and Embry can never be lovers the times they live in forbid it, will the over come everything to be together or will something stand in thier way. All human BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like this story please let me know if it's good or bad**

**Chapter 1**

Embry stalked through the woods silently watching out for any game around, he had already found a dear now he was trying for something else. He came across a small late near a large waterfall he decided to bathe since it was a hot day.

He was enjoying the coolness of the water when voices startled him he quickly hid behind a rock on the edge of the water.

"Look Bella will you just wait a moment please" said the voice of a man "no I will not do anything for you now leave me be" he assumed that was Bella.

The man sighed "Bella please be reasonable" Embry sneaked forward to look at the couple the man was as he expected a pale face with fancy clothes showed he came from money but the women looked the same but her face was breath taking.

She had long dark brown hair a small shaped face with big beautiful brown eyes "Mike I have no desire now or ever to be tied to you in anyway please just realise that and leave me".

Mike shook his head "Bella you even told me yourself that you have liked me for such a long time why now do you hate me" she looked fierce for a second Embry actually felt proud for her.

"When you showed your true colours with Angela one of my father's servants and a good friend of mine" Mike actually laughed at this causing more anger to rise up in Bella.

"That is what this is all about oh Bella she is just a servant she is lower than us why even bother all men of station visit women of lower station to learn how to please a woman before they are married" even Embry was angry at this how could he used a woman in such a way.

Bella marched over to him and slapped him square across his cheek "how dare you, she may be a servant but that doesn't make her less than us or anyone and I suppose you do not care if your actions cause her to be undesirable to any man or that she may fall pregnant"

He stood in shook for a moment before his anger grew and he slapped her across her cheek causing her to fall backwards "how dare I how dare you, you act all noble but does that stop you from ordering your servants around or sleeping in lush beds while they don't or buy the finest things and how dare you strike me".

She stared at him in shock and fear as he took a step towards her with out thinking Embry raced out of the water and forced Mike away from Bella. He now stood in between them Bella was shocked and grateful and his interruption Mike however was not pleased one bit.

"What do you think you are doing savage!" he spat at him Embry smirked "you call me the savage my people would never hit or force themselves onto a woman" he stared at Mike with anger.

"Well at least my people have the decency to cover up in public" Embry noted his attire he had debated whether to disrobe completely luckily he had decided to keep himself covered down there.

"You forget pale face I was bathing I wasn't expecting company" Mike took a step forward "you also forget that my people are great warriors were as I bet you have never fought for a thing in your life".

Mike had the decency to look a little frightened he soon started to back away turning completely and walking away very fast.

When Embry was sure Mike had truly left he turned to Bella who was still on the floor he slowly walked up to her and held out his hand for her "are you ok" Bella nodded as she used his hand to help herself up.

"Yes I err ... ... I am thank you" she said timidly as she noted his lack of clothing Embry saw her gaze fall on his chest and the blush that coloured her cheeks. "Wait a moment please" he quickly walked to his clothes and got dressed "there is that better" he inquired.

She nodded in response "yes I do apologize for interrupting you I had not thought he would follow me the forest isn't exactly his favourite place to be" Embry chuckled at that "and is it yours" she smiled and nodded.

He accompanied her home to make sure she got there safe luckily she lived right next to the edge of the forest so no one would see him walking with her not that he was bothered if any one did but he felt it would cause trouble for her if she was seen with him.

He stopped just before the edge and said "well this is where I say goodbye I must be getting back" she nodded reluctantly "ok Embry again thank you so much for saving me" he smiled and without thinking lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

Realising what he was doing he quickly dropped his hand "it was nothing goodnight Bella" he bowed a little then started walking back he heard her say goodnight to him then silence.

**Hey you go what did you think please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews glad you like the story sorry for the lateness of the update computer problems hope it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 2**

Embry sat on the edge of a ravine listening to the sound of the wind going through the trees around him. He sighed and breathed in deep his silence was broken by a twig snapping behind him.

He spun around instantly bringing the dagger from his belt he waited in silence "well aren't you jumpy today" said an amused Indian man "then to save your life you better not startle me then Quil"

Quil chuckled and took a place beside him "well it's been easy to do lately what's on your mind" Embry looked to his childhood friend "I met someone" Quil's face broke out into a grin "oh is that it what's the problem I've been trying to get you attached for ages and now you've done it yourself"

Embry sighed again and stood up and started to walk away "come on Embry what is it, what the problem". Embry stopped and turned to him "she is a pale face from the town".

Quil's face fell "oh I see does anyone else know" Embry shook his head "well lets keep it that way and I would advise you not to see her again, you need to find someone in the village someone who is Quileute like you".

Embry nodded he knew his friend was right but the thought of not seeing her again pained his heart. He left Quil and started to aimlessly walk around when he heard laughter.

He quietly sneaked through the forest and came to the lake where a few days ago his world had changed he gasped when he swathe very woman that had been plaguing his mind.

Bella was halfway submerged in the lake with nothing but her thin undergarments on she had a child in her arms he guessed no more than 2 years old and what shocked him the most was that the child was black.

He noticed a young coloured girl sat by the bank smiling at Bella and two older people laughing at her antics with the child.

"Bella you'll get sick if you stay in there longer come out" said the older woman laughing "oh Camille I will be fine beside little Daniel likes the water who am I to deny him that pleasure" Embry chuckled to himself at her response.

He watched them for sometime never taking his eyes of Bella when the older couple Camille and her husband John decided it was time to go "well Bella as much as I'd like to stay we best be getting back before your father notices we are missing, come Tiana get Daniel and lets get home".

Bella waved them good bye and then continued to swim in the lake without really thinking Embry decided to make himself known "Bella" he called as he walked closer to the water.

"Embry you startled me" she said in shock, he sunk lower into the water to cover herself a little more "I am sorry for that I didn't mean to" Bella let out a laugh.

"Its ok I know you didn't how have you been" Embry nodded in response "I am well and you" she gave the same response.

The curiosity got the better of him before he realised it "who was the small child you was playing with" Bella smiled "exactly how long have you been watching me" Embry blushed as he realised his mistake.

"Erm... only a little while" Bella chuckled "well come in and join me and I will tell you" it was his turn to laugh.

He began to disrobe Bella should of looked away but he smirked to himself as he noticed she could look away. Finally he was in the water next to her "so now will you tell me" she came out of her trance and blushed as she saw the grin on his facing, knowing full well she had been caught ogling his body.

"The little boy is Daniel the young girl is his mother Tiana and the older couple Camille and john are his grandparents they all work for my father, they are also my very close friends" Embry nodded his response.

They swam around in a circle never drifting further apart or any closer their eyes always locked and again before he could realise what he was doing he lifted one hand to her face and the other to her waist and pulled her closer.

Before she could pull away Embry gently touched his lips to hers in a very sweet kiss. Once he realised what he had done he tried to move away but she gripped his arms and pulled him back.

"Bella I am so..." she silenced him with her lips on his "don't be sorry" she kissed him again with more passion than before.

Embry circle her waist with his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck both refusing to let go. They had edge closer and closer to the shore and now were laid with their legs still in the water.

Bella lay on the sand below Embry with her arms stretched above her, Embry had one hand holding hers and the other was ever so slowly memorising every curve.

She moaned in pleasure as he kissed up and down her neck never had she known she could feel such things from a man but there time together was cut short by someone calling Embry's name.

They quickly got dressed "I have to go Bella" she nodded not looking at him she was embarrassed by her behaviour no doubt he was appalled by her. He stepped up to her and lifted her face to his ad gently kissed her.

"I have to go but I will be back" she smiled at him "but when will I see you again" he thought a moment until his name was called again this time louder "meet me here tomorrow same time" she nodded in response and smiled as she watched him run off.

**Tell me what you think please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for being patient I am sorry my updates are taking so long hopefully after Christmas and New Year hopefully I will be able to update sooner.**

Chapter 3

Bella waited patiently for Embry she had worn her favourite gown. After several hours she realized he wasn't coming so with a sigh she sat up and started to walk back when a rustle caught her attention.

She dared to hope that it was Embry but he heart crashed as a different Quileute man walked out and stopped in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked rather timidly "I can see why he likes you" was his only reply as he circled her. He was quite proud of the fact she held herself as he inspected her she never wavered in her hold.

"I asked who you were now answer me" she said rather boldly he smirked as he stopped in front of her "I am Quil a friend of Embry's" her heart lifted a little at the mention of his name.

"Where is he? What has happened?" he looked rather sad about this topic "you two were seen yesterday by a woman of our tribe who has wanted Embry for some time she has told the elders and they will no longer allow him to leave the tribe and he will soon be married to her"

Bella felt her heart break at that news "he asked me to come to you and tell you, I am sorry but he can never see you again please don't try to contact him if anyone finds out he'll be in even more trouble then before".

With silent tears she nodded her head he felt sorry for this woman "I am truly sorry" she nodded again and he turned and left.

She remained there for sometime it had started to grow quite dark "Bella!" she jumped at her name.

She looked around as Mike stepped through the woods "oh Bella everyone has been so worried" she moved away from him but he quickly stopped her "now don't be like that Bella I have come to help you" he moved to touch her face but she pushed him away.

This angered him greatly he grabbed her and hit her causing her to fall hard on the floor as he climbed on top of her smirking "scream all you want Bella no one will hear you".

He was wrong at the very same time Quil was out hunting when he heard her screams, he quickly moved towards the screaming and was horrified to see a very bloodied and naked Bella laid on the floor with an almost naked pale face man on top of her.

Without thinking he quickly raced to her aid and tackled the man off of her. Mike struggled against Quil until he was knock unconscious by the more experienced Indian.

Quil then quickly rushed to Bella "Bella? Bella?" he called her name several more times but still no response came from her. He quickly took his cape off and covered her body and then lifted her gently and carried her to the reservation.

To say everyone was shocked at the sight of him carrying an unconscious pale faced woman. The chief and the medicine man hurried to him "who is this, my son" he asked as Quil gently laid Bella down on one of the mats in the Chief's tent.

"she was attacked by a pale faced man I arrived before he could do more then rip her clothes or beat her" the chief nodded "well done we will leave her to Crow to heal".

Quil quickly left and went in search of Embry, he was found in his tent were he spent most of his time now "Quil my friend I am not in the mood for visitors" he said but then he saw the look on Quil's face.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood? Is it your own?" he asked Quil shook his head "no it's is Bella's she was attacked I went earlier as you had asked she remained at the lake I think there a pale face man found her and started to attack her, luckily I was out hunting otherwise no one would of heard her screams, she is with Crow and Chief Eagle now".

Before Quil could finish Embry raced out of the tent and towards the chiefs, he did not ask for an invitation as he barged in.

"Embry why do you disrespect my home in such a way" asked Chief Eagle when he failed to get a reply he noticed the pained look upon Embry's face as he looked at the pale face girl.

"She is the one you were seen with" Embry thought it was more of a statement rather than a question but nodded his head in answer anyway. "Is she alright" he asked Crow.

"She will live her wounds are not very deep nor many, we will know more when she wakes up" Embry nodded again in response and he took Crow's place beside her. He gently lifted her hand into his and touched her face lightly.

Crow and Chief Eagle watched this "I think his heart truly does lie with this woman, we are wrong to ask him to give it to another when he himself dose not posses it" said Crow, Chief Eagle nodded in understanding "but she is not a Quileute woman we have never let an outsider joins us"

"Yes that is true, but we have never met an outsider that has responded in such a way before, normally they respond with hatred and anger she response to him with love".

The chief turned to him "how can you know this" Crow smiled "I have talked with him and through visions I have seen her myself she is unlike the other pale face woman in the village nearby she does not care for the colour of your skin simply the strength of your heart"

The chief smiled and then turned to Embry "Embry does your heart truly lie with this woman" Embry nodded in response but never did he take his eyes away from her.

"Then I will allow this union if she so wishes it, please take her to your tent, you will be in charge of her care" Embry looked at the Chief in amazement "are you sure" the chief nodded and smiled at him as his face grew with gratitude.

Embry carefully lifted Bella and carried her to his tent he heard many whispers but ignored them and he entered his tent.

He laid her down onto his cot and whisper "here my Bella, I will take good care of you please wake up so that we can be joined together for the rest of our lives"

He kissed her gently on the forehead and arranged himself comfortably on the floor with his head resting on her arm as his hand held hers.

**There you go love it hate it let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for being patient I am sorry my updates are taking so long but my internet is back up and running so hopefully won't make you wait so long.**

Chapter 4

It had been several days and yet Bella still had not woken up nor did she show any sign of life, Embry had never left her side food was brought to him but he barely touched it.

Quil walked into his friends tent and sighed Embry was in the same position as he was the previous night when he had came to see him "Embry my friend you must rest you are no good to her like this" Embry turned to his friend and gave a sad smile.

"I know but I do not want to leave her and risk her waking up to a strange face" Embry sighed and switched his eyes away from his friends and back on the girl who has stolen his heart. Quil nodded solemnly "I will watch her she knows me and knows I am your friend" Embry looked at Quil "will you wake me if anything changes.

Quil nodded and smiled as his friend kissed the pale face girl on her forehead before retiring to his mat to sleep. Quil took Embry's place beside her and checked her face for any sign of life he sighed when he found none.

He was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice Bella move her head then open her eyes slowly he finally realised when a small groan escaped her lips his shocked eyes found her open and staring at him "Bella?"

She slowly nodded her head "where..." she could barely speak her throat was that hoarse. "Shh its ok do you remember me?" he asked and smiled when she nodded "good do you remember what happened" again she nodded with a sad look gracing her features.

"I stopped the pale face from doing anything real damaging, you are in our village, and our shaman has healed some of your wounds he was waiting for you to wake so he could do the rest" she nodded in understanding then started to sit up. Quil stopped her and forced her back down "whoa there you still need to rest I will go wake Embry he has not left your side since I brought you here I had to force him to sleep".

She smiled at that and watched as he moved over to another mat where she could see Embry fast asleep on "Embry wake up" Embry bolted awake "what, what is it? What has happened?" Quil chuckled "be calm I came to tell you she has awakened" Embry's eyes darted to Bella's and smiled when he saw her watching him.

He moved over to her "oh Bella thank the spirits I had feared you would never awaken" she smiled as she slowly reached a hand to cup his face neither noticed Quil leave or come back with Crow.

Crow managed to move Embry aside so he could see Bella "now my dear please tell me does it hurt anywhere" she nodded then crow turned to Embry and Quil and ordered them to leave so he could tend to her wounds Embry protested until he was dragged out by Quil.

It seemed to take forever for Crow to finish with Bella but eventually Embry was able to sit beside her again. It took another day before she was able to walk around with Embry's help of course, everyone warmed to Bella immediately expect one a young Indian girl.

Embry had told Bella of what the chief had said to him about binding himself to her if she wanted the big smiled that graced her lips answered his question he also told her of the woman that he was intended to she figured it was the girl that seemed cold towards her.

Later on that day Embry and Bella were sat outside his hut when Quil came up to them "Bella someone is here to see you" she nodded and with both Quil and Embry's help she stood and walked to the edge of the village she gasped in delight as she saw Tiana with Daniel and Camille and john.

"Oh Bella there you are we have been so worried" said Tiana sadly as she walked up to her friend and gave her a hug she stepped back and noticed some of the bruises "what happened Bella?" she asked eyeing the two men who stood protectively beside her.

Bella's smiled faltered "what does my father think has happened" Tiana looked back at her parents who came forward "Michael came back and said you were being attacked by a savage and that he tried to save you, they all rushed to help but by the time we got to the lake you weren't there" said Camille sadly.

John then added "your father and Michael are rallying men from the village to save you, but we didn't trust Michael he had and unusual look when he was telling your father so once we were able to get away we came here".

Bella smiled sadly and motioned for the group to follow her once she was sat down in Embry's hut she explained the truth to them all were shocked and angered at Mike but before they could storm off Bella told them of what was to happen so between her and Embry this placated them slightly.

Embry and Bella asked Chief Eagle if her friends could stay and begrudgingly he allowed them to if only to help with the ceremony he was not happy to hear about Bella's father but wouldn't allow her to go home to stop it "I will not allow you to travel back into danger we will deal with the pale face men when they come".

His statement seemed final to her but she still felt uneasy about putting everyone in danger. Once everyone else was asleep she quietly sunk out and started walking through the forest when she was started by someone grabbing her.

She screamed as she turned around "Shh you will wake the others up" she looked in surprise at the young female Indian stood before her "what do you want?" the girl looked at her "look I am not your biggest fan in fact I hate you but my feelings aside I know Embry loves you so I can't allow you to go".

"I must I do not want people to die because of me" the girl nodded "ok then I will come with you to make sure you don't get hurt" Bella nodded "I am Leah by the way" Bella smiled and followed her through the bush hoping she could convince her father to stop this.

**Dun dun dun .There you go sorry if its short wanted to leave a little suspense please review let me know if you love or hate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews I am really happy that you are not disappointed in the story please keep reading.**

Chapter 5

Bella and Leah approach her house cautiously as they could, neither could see anyone inside so Bella started forward but stopped when she noticed Leah following her "Leah its time for you to go back if your spotted I don't know what they will do to you".

Leah shuck her head "no I come all the way Embry would never forgive me if I left you here and something happened" Bella smiled feeling better that she wasn't gonna be alone.

The house was largely empty until they neared the living room Bella could hear her father's voice and another mans one she couldn't recognise they seemed to be in a heated discussion but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

She took a deep breath and rounded the corner and entered the living room "Bella?" came the surprised voice of her mother, both her father and the man who she recognised as the mayor she had meet a brief number of times.

Her father started towards her but stopped when Leah came to stand next to her with a scowl gracing her features. "Bella what on earth happened to you? And what is this savage doing in my home?"

Leah took a menacing step forward slightly covering Bella "you call me a savage HA! You are the savages the way you treat a woman that says no to you". Her father looked furious "how dare you speak to me in such a way I am your superior" Leah burst out laughing but before she could respond Bella placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Father she is right" her father stood open mouthed staring at her the mayor came forward "what do you mean miss" Bella took another step towards her father "it was not an Indian that attacked me father an Indian saved me from Michael he was the one that attacked me"

Bella's mother gasped "oh my poor dear" Bella looked away from her father and gave her mother a weak smile before returning her gaze to her father "that is preposterous he was the one that told us what happened to you, he saved you from them your mind is too mixed up at the moment after a nights rest away from their potion will help you see clearly"

Bella became furious "NO FATHER!" she screamed "they healed me if it were not for one of the Indian hunters hearing my scream Michael would have raped me and possibly killed me too" she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and knew it was Leah.

"Michael had tried before the day he came to ask for my hand I stormed off into the woods he followed me and again an Indian male helped me" Bella's father didn't know what to say "Bella is this true" as the mayor she nodded her head "yes mayor it is I would never lie about this nor would I feel so comfortable with an Indian if it was indeed them that hurt me".

The mayor nodded sadly "I am sorry my dear I knew my son had taken women of lower station much to my horror but to try and attack a woman of standing a woman he wanted to marry I again apologise"

Bella stared at him in shock "he's your son?" the mayor nodded "and you believe me" again he nodded "thank you" was all she could say in response. The mayor left promising to deal with his son leaving Bella and Leah with her parents.

"Father Do you believe me?" asked Bella as she turned his back to her and stood in front of the fireplace he sighed "I want to Bella but I don't think I can I have know Michael since he was a young boy" Bella was furious.

"Jeffery if she says he was the one to harm her then that is the truth you may have known Michael since he was young but you have known Bella since she was born you have raised her" Bella's father turned around and looked astonished at his wife.

"Mary are you telling me you really believe that Michael hurt her and not a savage" Mary slapped her husband "how dare you disbelieve our daughter over a man you know abuses his station with our own staff".

She turned back around to face her daughter "my dear why has it taken so long for you to come home" Bella looked to Leah "she was healing ma'am he had beaten her quite bad when Quil found her".

"thank you for making sure she got home safe, you may leave now we will take care of her" Leah was gonna respond until Bella placed a hand on her mother's shoulder "mother I am not staying I will be returning to the reservation I just came to make sure you stop this foolishness before people got hurt".

Her mother and father looked shocked "you are not returning to that place" shouted her father "yes I am to be married to the Indian that saved me from Michael the first time" her father looked ready to burst where her mother looked shocked.

"Bella how can you possibly marry a man that its not from the same place as you" her mother asked "because I love him mother once he saved me we would meet and spend most of the day together he knows me better than anyone else" she thought her mother would cry but then a huge smile lit up her father "oh Bella I had hoped you would find someone like that one day".

Bella and her mother embraced then both turned to look at her father "I will not allow this" he bellowed "oh yes you will Jeffery otherwise you will find yourself sleeping in the garden until you do" Bella and Leah held back their laughter as he went through various stages of emotion anger, embarrassment, fear and the resignation.

"Ok fine it seems I have no choice" Bella jumped up into his arms and squeezed him tight "thank you father" before anything else could happen they heard loud voices coming for outside. They all exited the house and Bella gasped as various Indian men where shouting loudly at a group of men from the town.

Leah pointed out Embry to her in the front row she ran to him shouting his name. He noticed her and ran towards her the embraced in front of everyone, they heard loud gasped coming from the men of the town.

"I was so worried about you why did you leave?" he whispered in her ear she looked into his eyes and smiled "I returned to stop my father from doing something foolish Leah came with me so I was safe" he smiled.

Bella turned to the crowd "what are you all doing here!" she was shocked to see Michael walk out of the crowd "we have come to save you from the savages we all know they have been keeping you prisoner and altering your mind".

Embry wanted to hit Michael but Bella held him back "no Michael you haven't come to save me, you have come to make sure I don't talk about how it was you who attacked me not them you are angry because I said no to you and they knocked you out" all the men from the village stopped their actions in shock.

A man she recognised from the local post office stepped forward "is this true miss" he asked before anyone could respond the mayor stepped forward "yes it is" he stepped towards his son "Michael you have always abused you position but to harm someone you have intentions towards for marriage I am deeply ashamed to call you my son"

Michael looked shocked as did the rest of the town's people especially as the local sheriff and a deputy came and arrested Michael and took him away.

Embry and Bella embraced tightly but was interrupted by a cough the released each other and look in annoyance at the unexpected disturbance it turned out to be Bella's father. He stepped up to them and looked at each of them in turn.

His gaze fell on Embry then back on Bella and smiled as he reached out his hand towards Embry Bella smiled as Embry shook her fathers hand and walked away. She embraced Embry again laughing as he lifted her up and spun her around in joy she left with the Indians back to the reservation.

**Hey you go guys hope you like please let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews I am really happy that you are not disappointed in the story please keep reading. I know I didn't play out the romance between them but I didn't want to drag it out but there will be some bumps in the road.**

Chapter 6

Bella wondered through the forest to the lake where she and Embry first met she sat down and gazed out into the water wondering how on earth her father could be so cruel.

She really thought her father had changed it had been several weeks since she stopped the villagers from storming the reservation and he said she could marry Embry.

He had flat out refused to allow her to go back to the reservation to see him or anyone else he allowed Leah to come in to visit her only because Leah wouldn't take no for an answer.

She sighed deeply wondering if she was ever gonna see him again when a rustle in the tree line made her jump then fill with hope "Embry?" she called out cautiously when nothing happened her shoulders slumped and turned back around to face the water.

"Who is Embry?" said a deep gruff voice behind her before she could turn a hand clamped over her mouth and the deep gruff voice whispered in her ear "don't scream or I will harm you, do you understand?"

Bella nodded her head and tried to calm her breathing. The man released her mouth and stepped back Bella slowly turned around to find an Indian male standing before her "I will not harm you but you must come with me you are in great danger".

Bella followed the man she didn't exactly know where she was going but she did know that she was going the opposite way from the reservation "where are we going" she asked for the tenth time finally he stopped outside a cabin.

"Go inside" he said to her "please" he added when he saw her face scowl at him. She did as he asked and cautiously made her way up the steps and through the front door, she couldn't see anyone at first until she moved further into the living room.

There sat in an ancient looking chair next to the roaring fire was an equally ancient looking old woman with a warm smile. "Hello my dear please come sit down with me" she seemed nice so Bella sat across from her on the open chair.

"Now I bet you are wondering why you are here" Bella nodded in response the old lady smiled at her.

"Well my dear I have seen a vision and it involves you and your love" Bella nodded transfixed "I fear you will not like what I have to say though my dear" Bella again nodded.

"I have seen you and your beloved married happily though you are taken away from your family you are still happy until you conceive your first child something goes wrong within you and you pass away with the child. Your beloved doesn't know what to do without you both he slowly moves away from his people and then finally kills him self to be with you"

Bella's face was in a flood of tears she held herself tightly "oh no!" was all she could say, "But that is not the worse part I see his spirit wander about forever in torment" Bella looked completely horrified at this.

"Oh my goodness no that can't happen, what can I do please tell me what I can do" Bella practically threw herself at the old woman who gently stroked her hair.

"Well my dear there is one thing but you might not like it you have to leave him before you join together" Bella looked distraught "how can I do that I love him he loves me" the old woman nodded.

"Yes I no my dear but if you don't his spirit will be lost to this world forever" still in tears Bella rushed away from the woman and passed the man that had brought her here she didn't look where she was going but she didn't care.

The woman came out and watched Bella run she turned to the man and smiled "she believed it" he nodded and grimaced as the woman turned young and saunted back inside he looked to wear Bella had run and felt unbelievably sad for the young woman.

**I no I am sorry its a short chap but I wanted to leave a good suspense please review please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews I am really happy that you are not disappointed in the story please keep reading. I hope you guys like the way I am going with this please let me know.**

Bella walked out of her cabin home and sadly smiled the weather was nice the sun was shining but she couldn't bring herself to feel any delight in it. She closed her door behind her and set of to the village to but some food when a shout stopped her.

"Mama wait! can I come with you" Bella turned and smiled as her son came running towards her. "If you want to Tao but please stay with me" Tao bounced up and down happily as he walked beside Bella.

Once they reached the village Bella sighed as always when ever she came into the village they would stop and stare at her even more so when Tao came with her. Bella would ignore their whispers and looks but Tao seemed to shrink into himself at some of the looks.

They quickly made it to the store the owner was always nice to her and Tao he always greeted her warmly "good morning miss Bella and master Tao how are you today" Bella smiled whilst Tao began to move around the shop "we are good as always".

After they finished in the store they quickly made their way back home Tao went to play while Bella put the food away. Later that night as Tao and Bella sat down for a meal Tao asked "mama why do they stare at us in the village". Bella gasped she hadn't expected that question she put down her fork and looked at him.

"They stare at us like that because I am a white woman with an Indian son to them it isn't right but no this I love you no matter what colour your skin is never forget that I wouldn't change you for anything" Tao smiled and nodded.

"Come on Tao time for bed" he nodded and followed his mother she tucked him into bed "tell me again" she smiled "you've heard this story many times" he nodded and smiled even wider "I know but I like to hear it".

She chuckled as he sat and got comfortable "ok well I had left my home in search of a new life somewhere, I wasn't happy there so I left and soon found this cabin". Tao always wondered why she looked really sad when she said that part.

"One day I heard a cry went I went outside I saw a little boy no older than 5 years old walking out the woods crying his little eyes out. I picked him up and took care of him for the night and then come the morning I took him back into the woods but we couldn't fine any trace of his people so I took him home" she ruffled his hair.

"For the past 5 years I have taken care of this boy and loved him like my own son and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life" she kissed him on the head as he laid his head back down and fell to sleep.

The next day Bella was in the vegetable patch behind her home when Tao came running "mama there is a strange woman here to see you" Bella looked to where Tao was pointing and gasped "Leah what are you doing here".

Leah looked just as stunned "I could say the same thing to you Bella is this where you have been the past 5 years" Bella nodded and before she could respond Leah ran up to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace "we all thought you had died or was taken I am so glad you are safe". Bella hugged Leah back just as tightly.

Later that night Bella told Leah what had happened and about Tao "oh Bella I am so sorry I shouldn't have left you ever" Bella wiped away her tears "it ok Leah how is he" "you mean Embry" Bella nodded.

"He is miserable Bella a woman came to our village about a month after you left she wanted Embry but he wouldn't the elders felt he should in a way to get over you but he absolutely refused too but she stayed then a man came and told us everything the woman had done".

Bella seemed confused "I'm not so sure I understand" "Bella the old woman and the woman that wanted Embry are the same one she made herself look old for you so she could fill your head with lies so she could go after Embry without competition ".

Bella nodded "so it wasn't true me and Embry would lose each other so young" Leah nodded "yes Bella Embry has been looking for you ever since I went with him" Bella shot up "he isn't here is he" Leah shook her head "no we decided to split up".

Bella started crying "he must hate me for leaving him" Leah wrapped her arms around Bella "no Bella he loves you he always has" Bella continued to cry as Leah held her in a strong embrace.

**I know its short but please don't hate me let me know what you think of the way I am taking this story I need all the love you can give please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews I am really happy that you are not disappointed in the story please keep reading. I hope you guys like the way I am going with this please let me know.**

The sun blazed down as Tao happily raced around the woods near his home he chased imaginary enemies with his bow and arrows. He loved the forest so did his mother but she didn't come walking in the forest as much as before.

He bounced around all day until he heard his mother calling for him "Tao! Tao its time to come in" "ok mama!" he called back he raced home not noticing a man watching him.

"Mama may I stay up a little longer please I want to hear some more stories from Leah please" he begged Bella laughed as she stood at the door waiting for him. "No Tao you can hear them tomorrow whilst I go into town you can stay here with her" Tao groaned as he walked past her.

Bella made to follow him but paused for a moment she felt a chill run down her spine like someone was watching him she scanned the woods but couldn't see anything unusual so she closed the door.

Early the next day Bella went into town and again as she walked through the various women about started whispering to each other. Bella did her best to ignore them it was easier when Tao was with her she could focus on him but today he was getting Leah to talk his ear off.

She walked with her head down unaware of anyone in her path until she bumped into a firm body luckily not to hard it caused her to take a step back and look up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she said in a jumble she stopped talking when she noticed who she ran into. "No need to apologise miss no harm no foul I am Edward Cullen and you are" he asked as he stretched his hand out.

She warily placed her hand in his "Bella Swan" she quickly took her hand back and moved around him. Edward smiled at her shy behaviour and followed her "Bella I was wondering if you could help me I am new in town and in need of a friend".

Bella stopped and looked back at him "I'm sorry I can't help you there" she carried on walking up to the store leaving an amused looking Edward behind.

When she finally made it home Tao and Leah where playing in the back garden she sat and watched them smiling until a knock made her jump. She opened the front door and gasped there was Edward "what are you doing here" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

Edward smiled "Bella I asked the store owner about you I wanted to find you again I know its forward but you're unlike any other girl I have met" Bella sighed at him but before she respond he continued.

"I just want to be your friend Bella that's all" Bella sighed again "I am sorry Edward but that is not possible talk to people in town I'm not the best person to be friends with" she turned to leave and had the door opened half way when he stopped he with a hand on her arm.

"Bella please" before Bella could respond Leah came up to the door "Bella is everything is alright" she noticed Edward "who are you?" she said as menacingly as she could Bella smiled at her.

Edward looked between the two women and then smiled at them both "my name is Edward I just moved into town" he stretched out his hand towards Leah to just scowled at him before returning back inside.

"Well she's fun" he exclaimed with a slight chuckle causing Bella to smile "she's a little protective of me" "but why is she here she is a native" Bella looked at him as if he had grown another head "and why should that matter she is my friend".

Edward looked stunned he realised he said the wrong thing but before he could say anything Tao came bounding up to Bella "mama when's the food ready I am really hungry" Edward looked shocked liked he'd seen a ghost.

She smiled at Tao and stroked his head "I'm coming to do it now" Tao ran off with a smiled "goodbye Edward" she closed the door leaving Edward on her porch.

Later that night after Tao was tucked into bed and Leah was fast asleep Bella was sat out on the porch just listening to the sound of the forest. She loved to sit here and listened it reminded her of home a place she hadn't been for too long.

After awhile she decided to turn in but before she could reach the door she heard her name "Bella?" she froze and turned around slowly and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Oh my goodness ... Embry?"

**Dun dun dun please review I need the love you all can give**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you guys for all the great reviews I am really sorry I haven't updated recently been mad busy trying to sort things out at work and stuff hope this was worth the wait.**_

Bella gasped as the sight before there is all his glory stood Embry bare chest and just as beautiful as she remembered. "Oh my god Embry what are you doing here? How on earth did you find me?" he didn't say a word just walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She sighed into his arms she had forgotten how good it felt to be in them he buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply taking in her scent.

"I have missed you" he whispered "I have missed you too" she responded he pulled his head and pressed his lips to hers softly at first till he felt her respond. He pressed his lips more firmly to hers and gripped her tighter pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall just left of the door.

He pressed himself against her firmly never taking his lips from hers she moaned at the contact she gripped his shoulders to keep herself up. Soon the need for air caused them both to break apart he never took his lips of hers skin.

She moaned again "Embry stop please ... Tao will hear us" he stopped and looked at her eyes "who is Tao" she pushed him back so she could think clearly "Tao is my son". Embry's eyes grew wide "who is the father".

"There is no father Embry" Embry looked ready to burst "you mean you were forced upon" she shook her head and laughed at him a little "no Embry Tao is 9 years old and I left you around 5 years ago, I found him not long after I came here he was crying near the edge of the forest I took him and raised him as my own".

He smiled at her "oh Bella your heart is to kind" he embraced her again "I will come back in the morning" he turned to leave but she grabbed his arm "no Embry I have lived to long without you by my side please stay" he glanced inside.

Then back at her he smiled "my dear Bella I have to lived to long without you but I scarce trust myself if I stay with you through the night" she blushed at the thought of what he meant. Instead of replying she took his hand and guided him inside and closed the door.

Neither saw a cloaked figure standing at the edge of the forest watching them he growled when he saw the filthy savage move his hands all over his woman. He became even more angered when he saw the go inside Bella willing leading him inside.

That was unacceptable she would not betray him in this way she will be taught a lesson for this. The stranger sulked away leaving no trace behind to show he was there.

The next morning Bella awoke to the feel of strong arms around her she turned and smiled at the sleeping form of Embry laying beside her. He awoke not long after feeling her move beside him he opened his eyes to see a smiling Bella.

"What has you smiling" he asked "you" she giggled "I knew you could control yourself" he burst into laughter and then lent up and towered over she soon stopped laughing. "yes I did I behaved myself very well I feel I need a reward for being so good".

She blushed again as his implications and slowly reached a hand up and lightly caressed his chest going up to his neck she gripped the back of his neck and pulled his head down and captured his lips.

His full weight rested on her and she found she liked it he slowly ran his hands up and down her sides causing her to moan into his mouth. He moved his mouth down her neck Bella gripped him tighter to her.

Embry soon stopped and pushed himself up "we should stop this your son will hear" "no Embry he left with Leah to play in the forest I heard them leave, please don't stop ever" he smiled at her and kissed her passionately both feeling whole for the first time in a long while.

_**I am gonna leave it there please review tell me what you think I am sorry it's a short chap**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks so much for the reviews sorry its been long in updating had a really hard time writing any of my stories I hope this makes up for it **_

Bella smiled as she watched Embry and Tao playing about in the back garden Leah sat beside her watching Bella and smiling to herself.

The blissful spell that had been hovering over them was interrupted by a knock from the front door Bella sighed and she moved to open it.

She gasped "oh Edward what a surprise may I ask what are you doing here?" Edward smiled as he handed her a single Rose.

She slowly reached forward to take it looking really confused "what is this for?" she asked Edward's smiled grew wider.

"A beautiful Rose for a beautiful woman" Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes before she handed him the Rose back.

"I'm sorry Edward thank you for he thought but I can not accept it" she was just about to close the door when he placed his foot out to stop her.

"I don't think you understand my gesture Bella I give you this Rose you accept it graciously then on a later date you agree to accompany me for a dinner" he leered at her making her visibly shudder.

Bella kicked his leg causing him to stumble back she glared at him "first of all Edward I do understand your gesture and I don't want any part of it. I will not accept it I will not accompany you on a later date I will never wish to spend any more time with you ever".

Bella slammed the door and return to her seat next to Leah "who was that?" Leah asked curiously Bella shook her head.

"No one important" little did she know Edward had heard her comment he turned around in anger and stormed away muttering to himself.

Later that night Bella was clearing up the garden when a noise on the edge of the forest stopped her curiously she decided to see what it was.

Before she could understand what was happening, a dark figure grabbed her from behind before she was able to scream a hand covered her mouth.

"Please miss be silent I mean you know harm" she quickly spun around "You!" she gasped there standing before her was the very man that started all the trouble.

"Yes miss I apologise for my actions just now but I needed to speak to you privately I can not be seen" the man cautiously looked around towards the house he only turned back around when he was satisfied all was quiet.

"My name miss is Keme I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you I no choice but to deceive you she had my daughter I hope you can forgive me" Keme looked so sincere and she truly felt sorry for him.

"Yes Keme I can I never blamed you" Bella smiled whilst placing a hand on his arm. Keme looked relieved and smiled "thank you miss" she stopped him "its Bella please call me Bella".

Keme nodded "well Bella I have come for another reason the woman that lied to you her name is Takhi she has vowed vengeance against you and Embry".

Bella gasped "oh no what should I do" Bella started to panic until Keme placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to take your family back home to the tribe that welcomed you" he looked her straight in the eyes she nodded her understanding "go now" he commanded.

She quickly rushed in the house and found Leah and Embry she in a dazed told what had happened outside. All agreed that in the morning they would leave the house behind and go home.

Bella was unable to sleep that night her mind filled with fear over Takhi and what she might do.

**Let me know what you think I hope no one disappointed but please be kind**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks so much for the reviews sorry it's been long in updating I will try and be quicker but please be patient.**_

The group set off fairly early in the morning without a word to anyone they collected their belongings and left the house.

They made were a day into the journey when they decided to stop they quickly found a stream and made camp.

Tao started quite happily playing in the water with Leah Bella and Embry sat on the bank watching them. "What has happened with my father Embry? Is he alright?" Bella asked whilst Embry watched Tao.

He turned his head towards her "not long after you left he came to the tribe demanding you return to him, that was when we learnt of your disappearance we searched everywhere but we couldn't find any trace of you".

"I wanted to keep on looking for you but the chief forbade it said that you had your reasons for leaving and that we should respect them I heard nothing from your father for awhile after that. Soon that woman came to town it was obvious she wanted me but my heart belonged and will always belong to you she couldn't understand that".

"Then the man came and told us what she had done I immediately left to find you and Leah came with me at times we would separate for a few days then return" he explained as Leah and Tao came out of the water.

The next day they set off Tao was excited to see where his mother lived and Leah and Embry also but every step closer Bella took to her home increased her feelings on unease.

It took the several days to finally reach home Bella decided to take Tao home whilst Embry and Leah begrudgingly returned to their tribe with a promise from Bella that as soon as she was finished with her father she would return to the tribe.

Bella slowly walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door Camille open the door and gasped in shock "well bless my soul its Miss Bella thank god you are safe child" she quickly grabbed Bella and hugged her for all her worth.

"Its good to see you too Camille" she smiled when Camille finally released her she noticed the suddenly very shy Tao stood behind Bella "well hello who is this?"

Bella brought Tao forward but before she could introduce him Bella's father called out "Camille who is at the door?"

Camille ushered them both inside and into the living room Tao remained behind Bella as they stepped through.

"Hello father" Bella greeted as her father turned around stunned "Bella?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

Before he could say anything further Tao moved a little from behind Bella "who is this?" Bella wrapped her arms around Tao "this is Tao father my son" he father almost had a heart attack.

"How?" Bella smiled "I found him shortly after I left his family had been killed he has been my son ever since" Bella's father slowly sat down and sighed.

"Before you ask father I will not tell you where I have been or why I left but I will tell you this I am still going to marry Embry and I only came back to collect some things then me and Tao are going to live on the reservation".

Before her father could say a word she quickly made it upstairs and back down she left with a tearful goodbye to Camille and now john who had curiously come to see who was at the door.

Embry sighed with relief as Bella and Tao finally emerged from the tree line he quickly showed them his home where they would be living with him.

Bella was welcomed by everyone and Tao loved having children to play with everyone was so absorbed in the new arrival none saw two figures cloaked in darkness watching the new arrivals with great interest.

**I know I suck for leaving a cliffy and doing a short chap please review though love it when you do.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks so much for the reviews sorry it's been long in updating I will try and be quicker but please be patient.**_

_**This chap is a bit like the calm before the storm everyone needs moments were they are happy before something major happens.**_

Bella nervously twitched at her dress as she waited in the hut the village had made for her and Embry. The wedding had been small and perfect the chief had married them Bella had blushed as the chief's wife had washed and dressed her that morning.

Tao had walked with her to the alter well the Quileute's version of an alter the ceremony had been beautiful Embry looked so handsome and he made her feel so at ease but now the butterflies were returning in full force.

Embry finally entered the tent and smiled at her "you look beautiful" he said as he sat down beside her. She blushed "yeah apparently its tradition for the mother of the bride to pass down two dresses one is the wedding gown the other for the wedding night".

He nodded "well your mother has so graciously given me hers and I feel funny in it" he chuckled "well you look absolutely beautiful in it" he kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

Embry stood up and smiled as he held out his hand for her she slowly took it and stood up "come" he said as he lead her to his bed.

Bella felt the sun on her face the next morning as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled she stretched and turned her head and her smile grew wider as she watched Embry sleeping.

He looked so peaceful his bare chest glistened in the sunlight his arm was wrapped securely around her waist to which she realised was uncovered for all to see.

For once in her life she didn't care she ghosted her hand over his chest remembering the previous night and how she clung to it. He stirred and opened his eyes to find hers looking at him intently.

"Good morning wife" he said causing her to smile "good morning husband" she replied before kissing him passionately. It took them several more hours before they finally left their hut and rejoined the rest of the tribe.

Bella blushed as the women gathered around her to hear all about it apparently it was another tradition for the new wife to tell all about how her husband performs. Her face grew redder as the women asked question after question.

Embry watched nervously from the other side of the village "what are they all talking so adamantly about" he asked Quil just smirked "oh they are asking how well you did last night".

Embry looked shocked "what!" Embry wanted to run over but Quil stopped him "don't worry all new wife's go through it ever since the chiefs wife started it when they first married".

Embry looked confused Quil chuckled "she knew that women of our tribe wasn't being treated by their husbands very nicely not just in the bed but back then the men treat the women almost like slaves to do what ever they wanted when ever they wanted".

Embry nodded his understanding "so when she became the chief's wife she started informing all the women about that they are a lot stronger then the men would have them believe".

Quil chuckled "I mean think about it they bear our children I don't care what anyone says that is painful and they do it over and over again. Anyway the chief's wife started instructed the women on how to change their husbands for the better and here we are" Quil laughed.

Embry looked pained "I still don't want them talking about that with Bella I mean what if she says I was bad what will everyone think of me if I can't please my own wife". Quil chuckled he had the same problem with his wife.

The women finally broke up and all gave Embry and good look with smiles on their faces Quil laughed again "somehow I don't think you have to worry about that" he patted him on the back as Bella walked up.

"Oh my goodness I never want to do that again it was horrible" she gasped as she gripped her husband tight causing him to chuckle "don't worry my love it only happens once I think".

Bella looked shocked "you knew about this" she accused he quickly shook his head "no, no I myself only just found out as well" Bella sighed and clung to him again.

"Come wife let us be alone again away from nosey women" said Embry as he led her back to their home Bella chuckled as she followed.

_**Here you go love or hate let me know**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks so much for the reviews sorry it's been long in updating I will try and be quicker but please be patient.**_

_**I have had a lot of trouble continuing this story I think its cause of the fact I have so many other stories.**_

_Bella sighed against her husband's chest she loved waking up next to him it had been several weeks since she had married Embry and everyday she loved him more._

_Tao loved being her as well he had made several friends even though he wasn't technically a Quiluete boy they all treat him like one._

_She was fitting into the Indian life as well they all made her feel welcome she hadn't seen her father since she had returned and that was fine with her she had a new family now._

_She quickly got up and got dressed before leaving to find Tao she found him as usual with several of the other Indian boys playing warriors._

"_Tao will you come with me to the town we need to buy some food" she asked as she stopped them playing he nodded and waved goodbye to the other boys before following his mother._

_Once they made it to the village she headed straight towards the convenient store not bothering to go to her old home. She had made it almost to the door when she heard someone shouting her name._

_She turned back and sighed coming up were several boys she had known as a child she pulled Tao behind her._

"_Bella where have you been hiding" greeted one of the boys as they stopped directly infront of her._

"_Oh here and there, Adam, Luke there is someone I want you to meet this is my son Tao" she moved Tao from behind her who just smiled up at them._

_Both boys looked shocked as they looked between Bella and Tao before breaking out laughing._

"_Wow Bella didn't know you were that easy if I had I would of tried to lay you years ago" she scowled at them but before she could say anything Tao pushed them back._

"_How dare you speak about my mother like that" he shouted at the she tried to pull him back as the men continued to laugh._

"_Oh we do dare you filthy little savage" mocked Luke before hitting Tao across the cheek which angered Bella._

"_Now you boys walk away before I lock you up" came the voice of the local Sheriff both boys and Bella looked at him in shock._

"_You would arrest us for hitting a savage?" asked Adam incredulously who looked back at Tao who was close to tears holding his face in his mother's arms._

"_No I will arrest you for hitting a child despite his race" explain the Sheriff as he came to stand between them and Bella and Tao._

_The two men left grumbling once they had left the sheriff turned around to Bella and smiled._

"_Thanks Sheriff Johnson" said Bella as she gripped Tao's shoulders Sheriff Johnson smiled at her and nodded before looking at Tao._

"_Young man though I was tickled at your guts and proud that you stood up for your mother it isn't wise to anger men like that ok I am sure your mother doesn't want to learn something bad has happened to you" he said._

_Tao nodded with silent tears running down his face they turned around and continued walking into the store._

_They were now on their way back to the reservation Tao was full of joy despite everything that happened she smiled at him everything just seemed to roll of him like water of a ducks back._

_He ran ahead of her and disappeared into the tree line she happily walked slowly behind until she heard Tao scream she quickly rushed forward and froze._

_The village was a mess bloodied body's lay about the camp various homes were on fire she fell to her knees as tears started running down her face._

_After awhile she managed to get up and starting searching for Embry she called his name several times but no one answered she made it to there home it was completely gone._

_She collapsed again with Tao holding her "mama what happen?" he asked trying to be strong for her but still just as emotional._

_She shook her head and was about to respond when a chilling laugh interrupted the silence both turned around and saw a woman standing in the middle of the reservation laughing at them._

_**Dun dun dun lol I know its short but I like I said I have had major trouble with this story please review love or hate.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks so much for the reviews sorry it's been long in updating I will try and be quicker but please be patient.**_

_**Only a few more chaps left of this one thank you to everyone who has read it and review and even if you have just read it thanks all the same.**_

"_Bella, my dear Bella it's so nice to see you again" sneered the woman as Bella slowly managed to get to her feet she stared at the woman confusedly._

"_Do I know you?" she asked in a strained voice to horse from crying the woman smiled evilly and right infront of Bella's eyes transformed herself into the old women who had warned her away from Embry all those years ago and back again into the young woman._

"_You!" shouted Bella as the woman slowly walked towards them "Why have you done this? Where is Embry? What have you done with him?" she demanded._

_The woman laughed at her questions "How dare you demand things of me Takhi the great sorceress, you took something of mine and now I have taken in back this is all your doing" Takhi indicated to the horror around her._

_Bella grew angry "How dare you Embry was never yours to start with even when I was gone he never wanted you" Takhi grew angry and charged at Bella._

_Bella had time to move Tao out the way before Takhi knocked her down Takhi clawed at Bella like a wild beast Tao tried to get her off but was flung aside._

_All of a saddened Takhi stopped and collapsed beside Bella, unfortunately Bella had been knocked out so she was unaware of her rescue one man picked Bella up whilst another carried Tao._

_Bella awoke in a strange bed later on that day she looked around and couldn't recognise anything she tried calling out for Tao but her throat hurt too much._

_Suddenly the door opened and in walked a maid she placed a glass of water beside Bella and left without a word to her Bella wasn't sure but she thought she could see the young girl shake in fear as she entered and left._

_Bella took a big drink and quickly realised her mistake as she started to feel the pull of a drug induced sleep wash over her._

_When next she woke it was light outside and this time she wasn't alone sat on an arm chair beside her bed was Edward._

_He looked genuinely relived at her waking "oh Bella thank goodness you've been out so long I feared you would never wake up" he explained as he took her hand._

_She pulled her hand out of his and did fail to notice his clenched jaw and angered eyes before the soothed._

"_Where is Tao" she demanded he smiled at her "Tao is outside playing in the garden" he said Bella moved to get up but he stopped her._

"_Now, now you need rest your still not well enough to move about I will send Tao to you later on after you have had some rest" he said pushing her back down._

_She was gonna protest until she started to feel dizzy at the sudden movement she just made she nodded to him and lay herself back down._

"_What happened?" she asked he just shook his head and told her to sleep and that he would explain when she was better._

_The days passed Edward would sit with her insisting Tao comes but she is always asleep he likes to help the staff he said once she knew he was that type of boy but she would try to stay awake longer to wait for him._

_The same maid would come and give her a glass of water each night the only time she spoke was the first time she noticed Bella hadn't drank the water._

"_It's only to help you sleep miss please miss drink" she seemed insistent on it silently pleading with her to do as she had asked._

_Bella didn't seemed to get any better when ever she brought it up with Edward he would smile at her and say she was half dead when he found her she wouldn't get better that quickly._

_It had been two weeks and still she had not seen Tao so when the maid left her, her drink she slowly got out of bed and tipped it into the flower pot that hung outside her window and slowly made her way back to bed._

_She made sure to stay awake all night this time and not once did the door open not until Edward came surprise to see her awake so early._

_When the young maid came to help Bella bathed Bella took her chance "is my food drugged to keep me ill" she whispered the maid looked up surprised but didn't answer._

"_Please tell me" the maid looked back at the door before turning and silently nodding her head in confirmation._

"_Is Tao safe" asked Bella the maid doubled checked the door again before whispering to Bella._

"_He is locked in the basement I take him food now and then but mister Edward wants him to starve" Bella looked shocked and sick at the same time._

"_I must get out of here please help me" she begged the young maid shook her head._

"_I'm sorry miss I can bring you clean food to eat but I still must bring the drugged ones you must find a place for them and still pretend to be sick and escape of your own I can not help you further my family depend on it" she explained._

_Bella nodded her head and began to think of where to put the drugged food so Edward wouldn't notice Bella noticed a fire place that kept the room warmed._

_When the maid returned Bella asked "Who stokes the fire?" the maid looked confused before relising what she meant._

"_I do miss I am the only one beside Master Edward that comes in here" she handed Bella the plate of food she had brought and then from her pocket she handed Bella a roll of bread and some cheese._

"_Its all I could get miss I will bring more tomorrow" she whispered before leaving Bella to her food._

_Bella slowly got out of bed and put the drugged food into the fire and shut the little door before making it back to bed and eating the clean food the maid had given her._

_**Love or hate let me know**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks so much for the reviews sorry it's been long in updating I will try and be quicker but please be patient.**_

_**Only a few more chaps left of this one thank you to everyone who has read it and review and even if you have just read it thanks all the same.**_

_The week passed slowly for Bella she was starting to feel better and better Edward seemed none the wiser. The maid would come in as she said she would and stoked the fire making sure all the food had gone._

_Edward would come to her everyday talking to her trying to hold her hand and of course Bella played the ill girl she was supposed to play. _

_Every night Bella would search her room as quietly as she could for ways to escape and would walk back to her bed with a sigh finding no way out but the door that was always locked at night._

_One night while Bella lay awake she heard raised voice's coming from outside her window she slowly crept towards the window and peered through the curtain._

_She gasped as she saw the woman from before stood with Edward screaming at him._

"…_.could you" she screamed Edward seemed infuriated with her "I told you she was mine he was yours nothing will change that" he glared at her._

"_She took him away from me I want to make her suffer" she spat back at him through clenched teeth._

"_NO! she is MINE!" he shouted before slapping her across the face Bella gasped she knew Edward had a mean streak but she never thought he would hurt a woman in such a way._

_The woman slowly turned her head and glared at him "don't you ever do that again" she seethed through her teeth Edward took a little step back realising his mistake._

_The woman turned around and stalked of into the woods Bella could see a small trail headed further into the woods she was sure if she followed that small trail she might find Embry._

_Bella quietly made her way back to bed and fell asleep too tired to think anymore. When she woke Edward was there again smiled sweetly at her she made sure to make a show of her getting up slowly._

"_Bella how are you feeling my dear" he said whilst getting up from his usual spot on the chair and sitting next to her on the bed._

_She made the motion of trying to move away whilst glaring at him "the same as yesterday and the day before that and the one before that I am not getting any better not even slightly what are you doing to me?" she demanded weakly._

_He just smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek again she moved away weakly moving her head away. She could see Edwards hand clench into a fist beside her face so she moved her head further away._

_Edward stormed out the door without a word to her Bella sighed in relief as she sat up and looked around she quickly laid back down when she heard the door open again._

_She sighed in relief as the young maid came in again with her breakfast tray she placed it down beside her before checking the door and handing the clean food to Bella who quickly hid it._

_Before the maid left she slipped something into Bella's hand before quickly leaving the room Bella looked down and smiled it was a small key she hoped to her door. _

_Bella waited until well into the night before she slowly crept to her door and tried the key she held her breath as she turned the key the lock opened rather too loudly for her taste. _

_She opened the door slowly the hallway was slightly dark but empty she quietly closed her door and wondered which way to go._

_Whenever the maid had come it always sounded like it she came from the right so she headed down that way slowly creeping listening out for any sound._

_She made it to the stairs and again painstakingly slow she descended the stairs she was at a loss for where to go now the maid hadn't told her much of the downstairs._

_She decided to head for the kitchen the layout seemed similar to her own home with her father she sighed with relief as she entered the empty kitchen. She could see the back door she almost took a step towards the door before remembering Tao._

_The maid had said he was being kept in the cellar she smiled when she reached the door of the cellar with the key right next to it on a hook. _

_She opened the door slowly so as not to make a sound "Tao!" she whispered silenced followed her call for a time she was about to go down the stairs when she heard someone shuffle._

"_Mama" came a very quiet reply Bella almost screamed in joy "Tao can you make it to the stairs" she asked quietly silenced followed her words again until she heard him shuffling._

_He slowly made it up the stairs and crushed himself to her once he could see her. She wrapped her arms around him a silent tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek and onto his head._

"_Come Tao" she whispered holding him up as they made their way towards the back door she smiled in relief as the back door key lay on a hook next to the door Edward must of really believed her lies for him to be this stupid with the keys._

_They slowly walked towards the small trail she had seen earlier "Mama where are we going" whispered Tao as he looked back to check they were all clear._

"_I think Embry is down this way the woman from before comes this way to see Edward" she whispered back Tao nodded and scowled at Edwards name but still clutched onto her side. _

"_We have to be extra careful we have no light so stay close" she told him as they made their way down the very narrow trail._

_The had been walking slowly for what seemed like hours when they finally started to see some light ahead of them. They neared the light which slowly turned into a light from a window. _

_There was as small cabin she couldn't hear anyone inside as she neared the window she left Tao leaning against a tree as she crept forward._

_Once she was close enough to see inside she gasped at what she saw 'oh no what am I gonna do' she thought._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks so much for the reviews sorry it's been long in updating I will try and be quicker but please be patient.**_

_**Last chap now I hope you all enjoyed my story thanks so much for all those that have reviewed.**_

_Bella knelt down beside the house she was still a little weak on her feet after not being able to move for so long and Tao wasn't fairing any better._

_They both gasped and broke into sobs when they heard a chilling scream come from inside the house they knew it was Embry._

"_Mama we have to do something" Tao whispered at her weakly Bella looked around she knew he was right but she couldn't think how._

_They held onto each other whilst the screams became constant both silently crying and sending their love to him to give him strength._

_Tao fell asleep against Bella she knew she had to do something soon she didn't know what time Edward would come into her room so she didn't know how long she had before her disappearance was found._

"_Tao please wake up we need to get moving" she whispered and grew panicked when he didn't answer or respond she moved him so he was lying on the ground and tried to shake him._

_A hand gripped her shoulder she turned and opened her mouth to scream when another hand came up and stopped her before she could._

_Bella's startled eyes met those of a very concerned looking Keme Bella gasped "Keme?" she asked._

_He nodded and released his hold on her "shh miss be quiet please" he said whilst he moved around her to look at the boy. _

"_He is sleeping his body has been struggling to stay awake and strong for you for so many days I would think he is now to tired to move on" she nodded at him relief that nothing was truly wrong with him._

_Another scream came from the house Bella gasped her hand covering her mouth to stop a cry from coming out. Keme looked sadly at her and quickly moved over to the window he checked inside and then bobbed back down._

_He looked back at Bella "I will get him back miss I owe you that much for my hand in what has happened" before Bella could say a word he went to the door and went inside._

_Bella could hear raised voice's she knew one was Keme and the other was Takhi the women from before. She couldn't hear what they were saying and then there was a crash Bella crept to the window and looked inside._

_She could see Keme and Takhi fighting, Takhi was a slight women and Keme was big it didn't take much for him to get the upper hand and soon Takhi was held strongly in his arms._

"_Bella come now" he shouted Bella managed to weakly walk inside and up to Embry. He was tied to an upright table as she approached he groaned weakly and turned his head away._

"_No more tricks" he groaned weekly even as Bella slowly untied his bindings he would try and get away from her._

"_Shh Embry please it's me, it's Bella" she said as she helped him down he finally looked at her his hand slowly came up and traced her face slowly._

"_Bella? Is that really you?" he whispered she smiled at him and copied his actions tracing his face until am enraged scream broke them apart they both looked at Takhi who was seething with rage._

"_Don't you dare touch him he is mine" she seethed at him Bella glared at her and with all the strength she had she moved to her and raised her hand and slapped Takhi across the face._

"_No he is not he has never been yours he will never be yours he is mine and that won't change" Takhi glared evilly at Bella whilst Keme looked proud of her._

"_Go miss Bella take your love I will see to it that she never comes for you again" said Keme Bella didn't want to know what that meant she quickly helped Embry out of the house and to Tao._

_Keme came out not long after and picked Tao up "come with me miss I will take you to safety" he said. Bella helped Embry along as they slowly followed Keme they would stop and rest then walk again._

_Tao and Embry had both regained their strength whilst Bella still remained weak the amount of drugs Edward had given her though depleted from the lack of them when she realised still remain inside her._

_They were resting by a lake side when Embry and Tao heard Bella gasped she was looking at the edge of the clearing they both looked Tao slunk back in fear he gripped Embry's hand as he hide behind him._

"_Bella so there you are" came the cold voice of Edward Bella stepped backwards she wasn't near him but she couldn't helped the reaction._

"_Edward how did you find me" she asked meekly Edward smiled evilly at her he took a step forward towards her but his smile disappeared when Keme broke his view of her._

_Embry guided Tao to Bella so he could aid Keme if needed Edward glared at the action._

"_You will come no further" said Keme in an authoritative voice Edward sneered at him "how dare you speak to me in such a way I am your superior"._

_Keme chuckled at him "No sir you are not a higher man would not harm a woman like you have" he said in an angered tone. Edward became enraged and stormed at Keme luckily Keme was the stronger of the two and got the better of him quickly._

_Bella looked away cradling Tao Embry consoled them as Keme made quick work of hiding Edward's body and again they were on the move._

_After days of walking they finally came to a small Native American village Bella saw a small girl run up to Keme with delight "Daddy!"_

_Keme smiled as he picked her up and turned to his friends "this is my daughter Lahoe" he introduced all three of them to her she smiled shyly at them._

_Keme then introduced them to the elders of his tribe who gladly accepted them in their tribe they gave them a home to stay in it was small cottage styled home with two bedrooms and a main living and kitchen room._

_That night Embry sat on his bed watching Tao sleeping Bella was tucking him away when she noticed his sad stare. She approached her husband and placed a hand on his face he smiled sadly at her and leaned into her hand._

"_Come" she said whilst taking his hand and guiding him to their room she sat him down on their bed and straddled his lap. Bella forced his head up to look her in the face he looked so pained and once their eyes were connected he broke down._

"_Shh, shh" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled his head in the crock of her neck._

"_I thought I had lost you" he whispered against her neck whilst peppering it with kisses she smiled as she lifted his head once again._

"_I thought I had lost you as well but we are here we are safe" she said with conviction "I know we still bare the lost of the tribe before but they would not want us to live in the misery of their passing they would want us to be happy and I know we can here"._

_He nodded at her and crashed his lips to hers in a heated passionate kiss "don't you ever leave me please" he said in a desperate plea. She smiled sadly at him and kissed him again whilst pushing him backwards on the bed so he was lying on his back with her on top of him._

"_I will never leave you, you and Tao are my life now we will be happy again I fell it in my heart we will be happy" Bella gripped one of his hands that were placed on her hip and moved it up to rest on her lower stomach._

_Embry's eyes shot from his hand to her eyes "I sought out the shaman here I wasn't feeling well and it took me longer to recover then it should of he gave me the best news ever I am with child Embry your child"._

_Embry's face lifted at the news he gripped his wife and brought her down for a passionate kiss she pulled back laughing Embry rolled them over and continued to kiss his wife._

"_See I told you we will be happy here" she said causing Bella to chuckle._

_**There you go last chap thank you all again for reading let me know what you all think.**_


End file.
